Anna
by raurassexiness
Summary: Austin and Ally show what its like to be young parents as they talk about their adorable daughter Anna. Rated T for language and sexual references. Slight Trez
1. Easter bunnies and Erotic cakes

**Hey lovelies! So this is just a one shot I wrote.**

 **I got inspired by an episode of 'Friends' I was watching, but I didn't steal the whole episode, just the cake thing.**

 **If you haven't heard of 'Friends' then, where was your childhood?**

 **Anywhooo I don't know why but I kinda see this as a Raura one-shot now.**

 **Hmmmmmmmm.**

 **On with the show. Squeeeeeeeeeeeawk!**

 **I talk too much! ;)**

 **-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

"Right, Trish. Did you get the streamers?" Ally asked in a reassuring voice.

"Yes Ally, for the fourth time." Trish responded a little exasperated.

"Pink and lilac, right?" Ally added.

"Yes Ally, for the fourth time." Trish replied in the same tone.

Ally rolled her eyes at her best friend's attitude.

"Look Trish, it will really help if you take the bitter attitude away from the party decorating." Ally replied.

"Well at least I'm not the one aggravating everybody because you're in charge of your daughter's party!" Trish said.

Ally was about to retort, when she sighed and unfolded her arms.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Trish. It's just that, I want this to be the perfect fourth birthday for Anna."

Trish sighed as well. "I know." And then smiled.

Ally smiled back

"It's just…, my baby is growing up so fast. It was like it was just yesterday Austin and I were watching Frozen and we decided to name her Anna." Ally smiled fondly at the memory.

"Okay Angelina, this is your godmother who looks over the top, as always and your mom who looks like she needed an extra hour, as always." He muttered the last part as he barged in the room with a camera pressed against his face.

"Dez, what are you doing?" Ally said chuckling looking down at her dress that had a black thin strap top and floral skirt bottom, **(The one she wore when performing at the end of Solos and Stray Kitties)**

"CUT! Ally, I'm making a video of everyone right now, so that Angelina could watch it when she's older." Dez came in pushing a huge silver camera in Ally's face.

"Dez, first, get this camera out of my face, second, that's a great idea, and third, her name is Anna, not Angelina."

"Well it should be Angelina. It sounds so exotic." Dez said sighing, "Anyways I wanna get everybody talking before we leave." He finished wiping his sleeve on the lens to clean it.

"Who's we?" Ally asked inching closer to Dez.

"Ally, Dez and I were planning to go out of town for the weekend. We were going to this hotel because we wanted to start-."

"Okaaaay I do not need to know. But you guys have to stay, you guys are the godparents. Plus, Dez you promised me you would dress up as the Easter Bunny for Anna." Ally said.

Since, Anna's birthday was the same weekend as Easter, Ally thought it would be cute for him to 'visit' her.

"She's only turning four, once and she would be really upset if Aunty Trish and Uncle Dez didn't come because they were trying to conceive her godcousin." Ally pouted her lip.

"Uhh fine." Trish gave in to Ally's pouting face.

Ally smiled contently and opened the bag to put up the streamers.

"Trish! This is the wrong colour!" Ally yelled.

-.-.-..-.-,-.-.-.

"We could be out of town by now." Trish whined as Ally passed.

The guests showed up, with their parents and three or four friends.

"Trish, we talked about this, this is her second birthday, she would be really upset if you guys didn't show." Ally replied leaning into her boyfriend's arms.

"You know what! You're right! Let's get this party started! Where's the birthday girl!" Trish cheered.

"Oh, she's napping, she had trouble sleeping last night." Ally replied whispering.

Both Trish and Dez groaned and walked over to the snack table.

"Baby, I really worried, the guests are getting really bored and Trish and Dez want to leave and I don't want to wake up Anna." Ally said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning deeper in his warm embrace.

"Babe, my offer still stands with we postpone the party, send everyone home and while she's still sleeping, you and I could-." Austin started rubbing his hands up and down her back

"Okay what's with everyone's hormones today?" Ally asked.

"Plus, my mom flew all the way from Africa and she leaves tomorrow. And everyone's already here. I mean we had Anna when we were 18. What would our parents think if we cancel a party because we were so scared to wake her? They'll think we were being immature and stupid." Ally said nuzzling her head in his neck.

"Ally, you worry too much, Anna's gonna wake up soon. We're gonna throw an awesome party." Austin replied kissing her forehead.

"Okay baby." Ally replied smiling fondly at her boyfriend leaning to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.

"And then when everyone leaves you and I could rock and roll alllll night long."

"Okay is it something in the punch."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"Anna, You're older now. I hope you're still enjoying your nap." Trish said irritatedly at the camera.

"Okay, moving on." Dez said moving away from his angry girlfriend and onto the couple kissing in the corner.

"Angelica, These are your parents, being intimate with eachother, as always." Dez muttered bringing the camera close to their faces.

"Dez!" The couple scolded.

"Sorry." Dez muttered.

"Oh! Ally did you get the cake?" Austin said looking at the 22 year old brunette on his lap.

"Yes, I did. You can take a look. It's in the fridge." Ally said.

Ally got off her boyfriend and allowed him to go in the kitchen.

"It's the cutest little cake," Ally said as she saw him taking the box out of the fridge. "It's an adorable little bunny rabbit with chubby cheeks and big long ears." She gushed.

"Um Ally?" Austin said holding the lid and peering inside with a confused expression.

"Yes." Ally said matching his confused expression.

His face contorted into a mischievous one. "This ain't no bunny."

"What?" Ally said and flew around to look inside the box.

Ally let out a loud scream and quickly covered her mouth.

But everybody was already looking at her to see what the commotion was about.

"I just love parties. Yay!" Ally lied.

And everybody went back to what they were doing.

"It's a… it's a… it's a…" Ally started to say.

"It's a dick." Austin finished, trying to contain his laughter.

"Austin." Ally whisper-yelled slapping him on the arm.

"Okay Ally, You may have fooled those old bats but not me, what's going on?" Trish said, Dez trailing behind.

Ally sighed and turned the box for the others to see.

"Do you know what that is?" Ally asked angrily.

"IT'S A PENIS!" Dez yelled as if he solved a problem on jeopardy.

Again, everyone turned to look at the bunch.

"Yes, Dez you have a penis." Ally lied again. And they guests shot her weird glances but turned back to what they were doing.

"M-m-maybe they messed up the order, A-A-Ally. Just go and exchange it." Trish said laughing.

"No, I got it from that cute little bakery across town, that's a long drive."

Ally sighed resting her head in her hands.

"What are we going to do, I'm serving… this to my family, far less for our two year old daughter." She said in a whisper-yell tone.

She glared at her three best friends as they continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh ha ha." Ally said sarcastically then folded her arms.

"Ally, come on lighten up, it's a dick cake, that's hilarious." Austin said beginning to laugh again.

Ally shook her head and then smirked.

"Oh, I guess I'll just have to serve this then. Austin, Do you think my dad would like the first slice."

Austin immediately stopped laughing and closed the lid.

"You know maybe we should call the bakery and see what's up?" He said scratching the back of his neck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No, That's not what I ordered! Sir, no. No I'm did not order a male genital cake."

At this her friends started chuckling again and she glared at them.

"No I don't want it. For your information I have a real life one, on my BOYFRIEND, that I can look at anytime I want."

At this they started chuckling again, except Austin.

"No, That's not why I ordered the cake. I didn't even order this one. No, sir, I'm not horny, that's why I ordered the cake. Now you're just putting words in my mouth." Ally argued.

"No I don't want THAT in my mouth, you pervert. No, I don't need you to come over and show you a real one-." At this the phone was yanked from her ear.

"Is there a problem, here?" Austin said angrily into the phone. "Cause it sounds a lot like you're trying to have phone sex with my girl."

A few more moments of blabbering from the other side.

"Who the fuck am I?" Austin repeated onto the phone in disbelief of what the boy just asked him.

"I'm Austin fucking Moon. I'm her fucking boyfriend, and the father of her child. Who the fuck are you?" Austin replied.

"That's what I thought, No one important. Now, give the lady what she ordered and no more phone sex, or phone rape I should call it or we'll have this conversation in person."

Austin said handing the phone back to her.

"Yes, as I was saying, i-it was supposed to be a cute bunny with vanilla cake and a light chocolate buttercream frosting and it had nuts outlining it."

"Well, to be fair this does have nuts." Austin joked going back to his playful tone.

Ally went back to her conversation with the boy.

"Yes, yes, really, don't you deliver, I'll pay you extra, no not for that reason, do you want my boyfriend back on the phone."

Ally then muttered a defeated 'bye' and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"He said he'll make it, but we'll have to drive for it, and I don't want to miss the party. And I want to entertain the guests, and what if Anna wakes up-."

She was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing against hers.

"Baby, we can still make it if we leave now, Trish and Dez will watch Anna and entertain the guests. Okay?"

"Okay." Ally replied softly.

"Come on, let's go." Ally said leaving the apartment, her boyfriend following behind closing the door.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.—

"Remind me again, why you're driving." Austin said holding the box on his lap.

"Because you drive too fast and you like to crank the music too loud and-." Ally then stopped and looked outside her window.

"Hey, you're on the wrong side of the road jackass!" Ally yelled and then beeped her horn numerous times.

"Ally, that's a student driver." Austin said pointing at the sticker on the car.

"Well good, she has to learn." Ally replied causing Austin to chuckle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore l-."

"Sing it like mommy sings it." Anna said clapping her hands and playing with the hem of her yellow sundress and then to fix the yellow bow in her hair. **(Anna looks like the little girl from the Care. Com ads maybe Anna is a little younger, but still)**

"I can't sing like your mommy, Anna." Trish said getting irritated.

"Do the dance that daddy does when he sings it." Anna said excitedly again.

Trish sighed but smiled fondly at the birthday girl on her lap.

She really did inherit her good looks from both her parents.

She had light brown hair, a mix of both, she had Ally's big brown doe eyes and intelligence, yet Austin's childlike playfulness and confidence.

And of course you had to throw musical talents in their too.

"I can't dance like your daddy either." Trish added.

"Oh well then can you play music like my mommy or daddy." Anna asked opening her big doe eyes.

"You know, you're lucky you're cute kid." Trish said running her hands through her long hair that was pulled at the sides with a bow and flowing in the back.

"I know, I know." Anna said flipping your hair.

"Definitely got both your parents big ego." Trish muttered.

"Psst. Trish I'm ready." Dez whispered from behind the wall.

"Oh, Anna who is that?" Trish fake gasped with excitement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ugggg!" Ally groaned as she stuck her head out the window to see the long line of cars.

"Austin, What are we gonna do, I mean Anna is probably awake by now, And if our parents find out about this and-." Ally stopped and looked at her boyfriend.

Austin then reached in the glove compartment and pulled out a steak knife.

"Why do you have that in there?" Ally asked a confused look on her face.

"For moments like this, duh." Austin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Austin are you really gonna eat a penis cake." Ally said, her eyes on the road as they began driving forward.

He didn't answer, instead he seemed really focused on what he was doing, she sighed and turned the radio up a little louder.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-

"Anna, it's okay, he's not gonna hurt you." Trish said in a reassuring voice.

The little girl still his behind the couch, her big doe eyes peeping at them in fear.

"Dez, why did you get this costume. Even I find this costume fucking scary, imagine how the four year old is feeling." Trish said pointing to the grey 'bunny' costume that the eyes had red 'x's' painted over them and fake blood around the mouth and teeth.

"This was the last bunny costume." Dez whispered.

"Helloo Is there a birthday girl named Anna here!" Dez said deepening his voice.

The little girl still shook with fear under the table.

"I'm here to deliver some easter eggs." He added.

"I WANT MOMMY AND DADDY!" Anna screamed causing the other guests to look at them, in the kitchen, in question.

"Oh that's a… new Dora song. 'I want mommy and daddy!'" Trish sang in a high note to add effect.

"Now en espanol, 'Yo quiero mi mama y papa!'" Trish sang again.

By then the guests shot her weird glances then went back in the living room area.

"Phew." Trish sighed.

"What are Austin and Ally doing so long?" Dez said itching his back.

"Probably off having sex somewhere." Trish replied rolling her eyes.

They then looked down to see the little girl hugging her knees, face down.

"Dez change out of that thing. The child is scared shitless. We have to cheer her up. Quick, what's one thing Anna loves a lot."

The two then gasped and looked at eachother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"Austin, what have you been doing for the last ten minutes?" Ally said looking over at him.

"Shhhh!" Austin put his finger over her lip, getting some of the pink frosting on her lip.

Which she licked off.

"At least it tastes good." Ally commented.

Austin then looked up and then smirked, "Not as good as mine, though." He added.

"You are so perverted." Ally giggled slapping him on the arm.

"You love me." Austin added.

"You're right I do love you, And I love Trish and Dez and I love Anna and I want this birthday to be perfect." Ally added.

"Aaaaand… done." Austin said turning the box for Ally to see.

"Omg! It actually looks like a bunny. What did you do?" Ally squealed.

"Well I split this thing." Austin said pointing to the long side. "Into ears."

"And I turned the two balls into cheeks." Austin finished admiring his work.

"Well, it's perfect. I love you, so much." Ally said pecking his lips,

"I never knew you were so talented." Ally said as she turned the car around to head back home.

"Yeah well some people take photos and paint masterpieces, I turn genital cakes into woodland creatures."

.-.-.-.-..-

"Mommy! Daddy!" Anna screamed.

Trish and Dez then stood, back facing the four year old, wearing the two popstars' clothes.

Not to mention Dez and Trish wearing wigs matching the duo, that Dez just so happened to carry in his bag.

Trish cleared her throat "That's right, baby, it's us." Trish tried to imitate Ally but instead sounded like Alvin and the chipmunks.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Anna said, hurt evident in her voice.

"Because your mother has a huge zit on her face and is too embarrassed." Dez said lowering his voice and Trish slapped him hard on the arm.

"But you didn't have that this morning." Anna added. "That big bunny scared me."

"Is there anything we could do, baby?" Trish said again her voice cracking at the high pitch.

A loud excited gasp filled the room, "Can you sing for me?! I love how you guys sing?!" Anna clapped.

Trish and Dez looked at each other nervously, she would obviously be able to tell the difference between her superstar parents and two untalented singers who just tag along.

"Let it go, let it go!" Trish started in a high pitch tone.

"You're not my mommy." Anna started.

"Can't hold it back anymore!" Dez sang.

"You're not my daddy." Anna added, "I know those terrible voices anywhere, You're uncle Dez and Aunt Trish." Anna stated angrily.

"Hey!" The two said in unison at the insult.

"We're home!" Austin and Ally said coming into their apartment, freezing seeing Dez and Trish in their clothes.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Anna screamed running to hug her parents.

"I missed you!" Anna squealed burying her head in her father's neck, her tiny arms wrapping around Ally's neck.

"What happened, princess." Austin cooed.

"The big bunny came and asked for me and it was scary!" Anna complained.

"I gotta Admit , baby, I'm a little scared right now, too." Austin said pointing at their 'dopplegangers.'

"Hey!" The two said again in unison.

"You know, you're family is just mean." Dez said.

"Okay so, sweetheart, are you ready to cut your cake?" Ally said lifting her daughter up and resting her on her hip.

"Yes, mommy." Anna giggled.

And the mother pressed a kiss to her forehead and put the four yer old back on the floor.

Ally then called everyone to the kitchen for the singing 'happy birthday' and the cutting of the cake.

As they walked the birthday girl waddled behind imitating a peguin.

A slip of paper caught her eye and she curiously looked at I while entering the kitchen where everyone waited.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Princess?" They said simultaneously.

"Why is there a piece of paper saying 'Bill For Penis Shaped Cake' on the table?"

 **-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.**

 **Boom! I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **As I said this is loosely based off of an episode of 'Friends' I saw.**

 **I wanted to know if you guys wanted me to continue it with moments like this with Anna and Auslly.**

 **Please comment in the reviews section.**

 **As I said before too, I picture and wrote it as if Anna was the girl from that Care. Com ad, but Anna is younger.**

 **Anywjoooo I'm leaving now.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories 'Be My Angel' and 'A Girl,Boy Thing' and 'Lean On'**

 **As for now, I'm out!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Fights and Football

**Hey guys… so yeah it's been a while.**

 **So last night i had a dream that Austin and Ally had kids and i was like hey!**

 **Why not do that story i was doing with Anna.**

 **SO yeah and btw I AM NOT A FOOTBALL/SPORTS fAN SO THIS IS JUST FOR FUN.**

 **I am not rooting for any specific team since i don't know a thing about football.**

 **btw I DON'T OWN THE NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS OR THE BRONCOS!**

 **BTW ANNA LOOKS LIKE THE LITTLE GIRL FROM THE AD IN THIS STORY.**

 **So let's get on with the story.**

 **IM SORRY IF MY AUTHOR'S NOTE IS IN REGULAR FONT INSTEAD OF BOLD.**

 **I DONT NOW WHAT'S GOING ON. (bUT IF IT DID COME OUT OIN BOLD THEN DON'T MIND ME)**

 **I talk too much!**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-**

"I don't even know why we're having this argument, we all know the Broncos are going to win." Austin yelled.

Anna Olivia-Marie Moon had been innocently coloring in her Frozen coloring book in her Frozen themed room (She loved Frozen) while her parents calmly chatted about football, until they had gotten into a full-blown argument. (Anna in this story is the little girl that is in the ad)

Her daddy wanted the Broncos to win because he did have relatives in Colorado, but her mommy wanted the New England Patriots to win because…sigh Tom Brady was so dreamy to watch in tights, cough she meant, they were all such good players, cough cough.

"Uhh that is so not True Austin, plus you just want Broncos to win because Peyton Manning is your #MCM! Whatever happed to good playing skills!?" Ally retorted.

"Look who's talking you just want The Patriots to win because you think Tom Brady is so 'hot' and 'sexy'!" Austin retorted a hint of jealousy in his harsh tone.

I mean, pssh, he wasn't wrong, That man was damn fine.

"That's so ...not the only reason Austin."

The two continued arguing.

"ANNA!" the two yelled simultaneously.

Whenever the two had an argument they would call their only child down to see which side she chose.

This was also a way of seeing who was her favorite parent.

The four year old sighed and stood up from her her purple carpet, and dusted some of the loose purple fur from the carpet off of her light pink sundress.

She walked slowly into the living room area. She was met by both her parents standing up with their arms folded, glaring at eachother.

"Yes?" Anna answered sweetly. Both of them turned to look at their only child.

Looking at the adorable, innocent, doe-eyed girl in front of them made them drop their glares instantly and watched their pride and joy with awe.

The two 22 year olds bent down to their daughter's height. This was usually the time where the couple tried to persuade their daughter to choose which side she was on.

If the two weren't pop stars she could see them running against eachother for president.

"Princess, tell your daddy that the New England Patriots are going to win the match please." Ally said calmly playing with the four year old's caramel coloured pigtails.

"Sweetheart can you please tell mommy that the Broncos are going to win." Austin peppered her face with kisses causing her giggle and blush, muttering "Daddy stop"

"The Broncos are not going to win, Austin, get that through your thick blonde skull!" Ally stood up.

"Well The Patriots certainly aren't going to beat them." he said looking up at her from his place on the ground. "Now if you excuse me I believe I was having a conversation with my child, that I made.

Ally scoffed loudly and folded her arms, "You were not the one to carry her in your stomach for nine months and you were not the one to push her out of your vagina. So I think she's my child more than your's."

Austin stood up and smirked "It takes two to tango, baby." he said smugly and walked closer to her.

"Really now?" Ally said smirking walking closer to him.

"Mhmm." Austin nodded, "Just open a biolgy book."

Anna still stood on the ground, looking up at her parents with a confused expression.

She thought a stalk dropped her by their door.

"Look who's talking about opening books? I literally had to explain the difference between poison and poisson yesterday." Ally walked nearer to him, the smirk still on her face.

"Is it bad that i really want to kiss you right now?" Austin stated.

Ally scoffed and walked into the kitchen to bgin to make lunch,"Of course that's all you could think about."

"Can you blame, the last time we had sex was like… yesterday, that's like too long for me." Austin whined.

Anna looked even more confused, what were all these things they were talking about?

"Austin, Anna is still in the room." Ally scolded as she began to chop some tomatoes.

" So?" Austin said.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Anna your daddy's just upset that the Broncos are going to lose."

"No Anna your mommy's just mad that the New England Patriots are going down hard."

"No they're not!" Ally retorted.

"Yes they are!" Austin said.

"No they're not!"

"Yes they are!"

Anna just rolled her eyes and went back into her light blue room.

They were acting like 5 year olds more than 22 year olds.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-

At lunch the wo didn't even look at eachother, they tried to sit as far away from eachother which was impossible since the table was circular, and either way they would still be next to eachother.

"Allison could you pass the salt, please." Austin said.

Anna watched her parents while chewing her Mac and Cheese.

"What my spaghetti and meatballs aren't salty enough for you." Ally retorted.

"The only thing being salty here is you, babe." Austin gave her a pointed look.

"Don't babe me you Bronco-loving jerk." Ally snapped.

"So what, at least I love a team that can actually play." Austin replied.

"You're just jealous that Anna is on my team, right Anna?" Ally replied.

"No Anna's on my side, right Anna?" Austin said.

By this time Anna had been looking at her plate, playing with the yellow - orange bows on her plate.

She innocently looked up to be met by both her parents, staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" she asked innocently.

Well at least now we know, that she got her daddy's attention span.

The two sighed but went back to their dinner.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..

That night the couple did their nightly routine.

Today was Austin's turn to read Anna a bedtime story.

Ally was in her bed rolling up her hair, when she heard a faint "Goodnight Princess." followed by a "Goodnight daddy."

Ally smiled slightly at hearing Austin and their daughter but quickly recovered it when Austin came in the room.

He took off his white t-shirt and his faded blue jeans leaving him in his blue checkered boxers.

Ally tried not to look so she just continued to scroll through Twitter on her IPad, laying her head on the pillow.

Soon the IPad was ripped from her hands and a pair of lips came roughly onto hers, soon followed by a warm body hovering over her and rough hands squeezing her hips.

She tried not to give in, so she pushed his chest roughly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ally asked raising an eyebrow.

"Come on baby, Anna's fast asleep and…" he began lowering his head again.

But Ally, with more self control now, pushed him roughly by his chest again.

"Aah would you quit that?!" he groaned.

"Austin, we're not having sex, I'm mad at you."

"I heard angry sex is one of the best." Austin smirked.

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

"Come on."

"No."

Austin smirked and straddled her waist again.

"Austin, I said n-." she stopped abruptly as Austin began to tickle her.

Ally began flailing her feet wildly and laughing uncontrollably, she had to stop him.

She HATED tickles.

She did the only thing she could think of, she lifted her knee up and kneed him in a place where the does not shine.

"Aah fuck!" Austin groaned and fell off the bed in the process, gripping his private area.

Ally still panting looked down at her boyfriend and began laughing again.

"Are you okay baby?" Ally asked trying to control her laughter.

Austin stood up still gripping his crotch and glared at her.

Ally instantly stopped laughing at the glare he gave her.

He walked over to his side of the bed and lay down, his back facing her.

"No matter how many times you kick me in the balls, the Broncos are still going to win."

"No, The Patriots."

"Broncos"

"Patriots."

And it went on for the whole night.

-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Princess." Austin whispered, trying to shake her awake. Anna groaned.

"Anna." Austin shook her.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Austin said in a ridiculous royal voice.

Anna giggled but peeped at him through one of her coffee brown eyes.

"Good morning, Princess. I got you something." Austin

Anna gasped excitedly and sat up in her bed.

Austin chuckled at how excited she got.

She clapped her hands and grabbed the navy blue box out of his hands.

She took off the lid and started rambling "Is it the hot pink tutu I wante-." She stopped her sentence short as she saw the orange, white and navy blue football jersey.

"It's a Denver Broncos football jersey. Now you can be just like your father." Austin smiled proudly.

"Um thanks?" Anna replied.

"Not only that it's also a Peyton Manning jersey, so y-."

"Austin!" Ally scolded. "It's 6:45 in the morning, what's Anna doing up with you?"

"She had a nightmare." "Daddy got me this football jersey." They said simultaneously.

"You what? Austin, I thought we said that we weren't going to drag Anna into our dispute."

"And I thought I told you to stop with the fancy words," He stuck his tongue out. "...For Anna's sake of course." he said sheepishly.

"Right for 'Anna's sake'. Just let Anna get back to sleep, it's Saturday."

"Fine." he rolled his eyes and dropped the box on the bottom of the bed.

He left the room huffing.

Ally rolled her eyes.

Once he left, Ally smiled and pulled out the bag she had sneakily concealed under her robe.

"Look what Mommy got you." She pulled out a Patriots snapback, followed by a red shorts after with the symbol on it.

"See it even has a s-."

"Ally!" Austin scolded.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

-...-..-...-...-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

It was the day of the match and the tension was thick.

While the family was usually chatty at the dining table, the breakfast was quiet, minus the few glares the couple gave eachother, that sid a billion unpleasant words.

Throughout the week Austin and Ally would find irrelevant tings to banter about.

They sounded like an old married couple.

And all these banters would somehow link and somehow always find a way back to the Football match.

The football match that they were currently prepping for.

It was just the three as all their friends turned down their invitation due to their aggressiveness and violent tendancies towards the sport.

To which they just replied 'Pssht Aggressive? Violent? Us?" More like… passionate'

You threw a chair at the tv and broke it. 'It' being the chair… and the tv."

"That was just one time."

So there was less food to prepare, which none of the complained about.

Ally was dressed in her Patriots attire while Austin was decked out in his Broncos attire.

Anna couldn't decide, so she just wore everything her parents gave her at 6:45 in the morning that previous day.

Everything being a few sizes too big but you can't blame their four year old daughter for being so tiny.

They heard the familiar noise signalling the game was starting and they all took their seats on the sofa.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

The game was neck in neck, the were both tied.

And this was the tiebreaker point.

There were only 20 seconds left of the game.

If the time ran out then the game would have to go to the Broncos since they scored the least penalties. (I have no fucking clue if this is right, i just made it up to create suspense for the story. I don't watch the sport. So don't hate on me in the reviews section.)

But the Patriots were actually holding and running with the ball pretty far on the field.

Anna watched at how intently her parents stared at the game.

She knew she'll never hear the end of it between her parents if the other one the game.

She had to think fast.

10 seconds to go.

And Tom Brady was more than halfway across the field.

He had a chance of making it.

5 SECONDS TO GO!

And Tom had just threw the ball to to go.

And Tom Brady was more than halfway across the field.

He had a chance of making it.

5 SECONDS TO GO!

And Tom had just threw the ball to a teammate close to the line.

The two 22 year olds were on the edge of their seat.

Ally hoping that the team member won't drop the ball and Austin hoping that he will.

The team member ran to make a beeline to the line when-

"POOF!" the tv turned blank.

"NO!"the two parents yelled.

Somehow Anna managed to steal the remote and get behind the couch to turn it off just in time.

"Anna why did you that?" Austin scolded.

"Because I knew that you and mommy would start to fight again if the other lost." she looked up at them with her sad doe eyes.

They glanced at eachother, realising that Anna was only trying to help.

"We're sorry sweetheart we didn't know our bantering got to you."

"But Anna at the end of the day your mother and I would always love eachother. You know we can't always agree with eachother on everything."

"I know." Anna replied.

"I'm sorry baby." Austin said turning towards Ally.

"I'm sorry too babe."Ally replied leaning in to kiss him since they haven't kissed in almost a week, which is long for them.

The kiss lingered longer than expected and Austin's hands travelled towards Ally's ass.

"Eww" Anna grimaced covering her face.

The pair chuckled and broke away to look at their daughter.

"Isn't Anna so smart for doing that." Ally said proudly.

"Yes." Austin nodded smiling.

"She gets that from me." They said simultaneously.

"What? No, she gets it from me." Ally said.

"No, she gets that from me." Austin replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

Anna sighed and blocked her ears.

This was going to be a long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **reviews are nice.**

 **Check out my other stories.**

 **Remember i dont watch football so if i said something wrong, i'm sorry. So dont comment any hate reviews.**

 **Anywhoo i have school tomorrow so bye.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
